This invention relates to a disposable diaper and more particularly to a disposable diaper adapted to block a undesirable movement of urine and loose passage possibly occurring in a back-and-forth direction.
There has already been proposed disposable diapers free from an anxiety that urine and loose passage might commingle together in a crotch region of the diaper and consequentially soil the wearer's skin in the crotch region. For example, a disposable diaper disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-315778 (Reference) is an example of such a diaper. In this known diaper, a relatively large comprising a body fluid absorbent first core is sandwiched between a liquid-pervious sheet and a liquid-impervious sheet extends over a rear waist region and a crotch region. This diaper further includes a relatively small panel comprising a second body fluid absorbent core covered with a liquid-pervious sheet so as to extend over the front waist region and a part of the crotch region. In the crotch region, the relatively large panel overlaps the relatively small panel lying on the side of the inner surface of the diaper to form between these two panels a pocket opening toward the rear waist region. Loose passage moving forward from the rear waist region is guided into this pocket and unable to move forward beyond this pocket. In this way, this diaper can solve the problem that urine and loose passage might commingle together in the crotch region and soil the wearer's skin.
In the diaper disclosed in Reference, the body fluid absorbent panel comprises a pair of panels, i.e., the relatively large panel and the relatively small panel. Correspondingly, the diaper disclosed in Reference has a construction more complicated and costly than the conventional disposable diapers. In addition, these two panels overlapping each other in the crotch region inevitably make the crotch region bulky and may create a feeling of discomfort against the wearer.